continuumfandomcom-20200223-history
Fast Times
Fast Times is the second episode of Season 1, and the second episode overall, of Continuum. Synopsis Kiera tries to find the members of Liber8 before they do more damage. Her attempts are hindered when her cover is blown and her partner on the VPD, Carlos Fonnegra, arrests her. But when she discovers Liber8’s plan to attempt to get back to 2077, she has to escape and possibly ally herself with her sworn enemies to get back home. Recap Still operating under the assumed identity of a Portland detective, Kiera meets with Carlos before they head to the funerals of the fallen VPD precinct members. Before they can leave, two detectives from Portland have arrived and her cover is blown. She's taken into custody. Meanwhile, Liber8 prepares to activate the time travel device by wiring it up to the city's electrical grid, in an attempt time jump forward to their original time destination. Liber8 member Matthew Kellog resists, making the case to stay in 2012 and manipulate the future for their own personal benefit. After a tense vote, the group leaves Kellog behind as they continue on their mission. Back at the precinct, Carlos interrogates Kiera as Alec feeds her information via the CMR system in her battle suit. As Carlos presses her for information, she works with Alec to send them on a complex trail of breadcrumbs until he can establish a solid cover for her. Carlos is torn, as Kiera saved his life in a firefight exchange with Liber8 just days before, but with her inability to reveal her true identity, finds it hard to trust her as a law enforcement colleague. Liber8 arrives at the power substation, leaving a trail of bodies in their wake. They cut a central grid wire as Lucas patches in their time jump device, knocking out power to half the city. The device fails. As Carlos escorts Kiera to processing, their elevator stops between floors as the power outage strikes the precinct building. Alec patches in video surveillance from the substation, revealing Liber8's movements. Using her battle suit, Kiera tases Carlos in the elevator and handcuffs him inside. She makes her escape and heads to the substation. Meanwhile, Kellog opens an investment account with a sack full of cash, making full use of his knowledge of the future for present gain. Kiera arrives at the substation and learns that the members of Liber8 had tried to hack the grid, shorting it out in the process. With a fresh APB out for her arrest and the substation crawling with cops, she flees the scene in a hurry. Alec identifies a scientist named Fraiser whose recently celebrated work in fusion energy makes him the perfect target for Liber8 to seek out to help them with their fusion-powered time jump. Back at the precinct, Betty Robertson, VPD's resident tech detective, gets closer to finding out who's behind the false trail of Kiera's assumed identity as a Portland detective. Carlos asks her to dig as deep as she can to find out everything she can about Kiera. Kiera confronts Fraiser's wife, who is terrified for her husband's safety as Liber8 has kidnapped him and taken him to his university's linear collider. As Kiera heads to the university, she leaves one more trail of breadcrumbs for Carlos to follow as she calls him from Fraiser's wife's cell phone. He begins tracking the cell signal to find her location. At the university lab, Lucas prepares to fire up the linear collider. Kiera arrives and confides in Alec that she intends to piggyback on their time jump mission to get back to her future. Kiera becomes invisible with her battle suit and manages to overtake Liber8 member Sonya Valentine, holding her at gunpoint. In a tense standoff, Liber8 agrees to release Frasier. The device powers up and Lucas enters final calculations. Once charged, the device explodes, sending the group flying. As cops swarm the lab, everyone realizes the time jump has failed again. Lucas scrambles to recover the broken fragments of the time device as they make their escape. As the cops close in and exchange fire with Liber8, Kiera surrenders. She is booked and processed. She tearfully thinks of her son, Sam, and her husband, Greg, while Betty hits a roadblock in her investigation of Kiera's true identity. Alec creates the highest deep cover for Kiera he can, with a fake "Section Six" clearance level. She's released and Inspector Dillon arranges a task force for the pursuit of the Liber8 members, inviting Kiera to join the team. Carlos and Kiera form an uneasy truce. Before she leaves for the night, Kiera spots the missing time jump device fragment in evidence. As she heads back to her hotel after an exhausting and disappointing day, Kiera confronts the possibility that she may never see her future – or her family – ever again. ---- :~ Special thanks to Syfy for providing the recap. Cast and Characters Starring *Rachel Nichols as Kiera Cameron *Victor Webster as Carlos Fonnegra *Erik Knudsen as Alec Sadler *Stephen Lobo as Matthew Kellog *Roger Cross as Travis Verta *Lexa Doig as Sonya Valentine *Tony Amendola as Edouard Kagame Credit Only *Omari Newton as Lucas Ingram *Luvia Petersen as Jasmine Garza Guest Starring *Jennifer Spence as Betty Robertson *Terry Chen as Curtis Chen *Brian Markinson as Inspector Dillon Co-Starring *John Reardon as Greg Cameron *Sean Michael Kyer as Sam Cameron *Michael Rogers as Roland Randol *Janet Kidder as Ann Sadler *Richard Harmon as Julian Randol *Sean Tyson as CPS Sergeant #2 *Anthony Shim as Armorer *David Stuart as Bank Manager *Tristan Jensen as Paramedic *John Innes as Dr. Simon Fraser *P. Lynn Johnson as Mrs. Fraser *Olivia Ryan-Stern as Maddie *Rocky Anderson as Sgt. Dan Barlow Quotes :Curtis: Bitch cop wants to come with us. :Kiera: Bitch cop does. ---- :Kiera: (looking at herself) I look great. :Alec: Yeah, you do. :Kiera: Boundaries, Alec. :Alec: As a cop. :Kiera: My CMR's for business only. :Alec: Why did you say that if you didn't want me to hear it? :Kiera: Sometimes I get nervous in social situations and I talk to myself. We'll figure it out. We're both new at this. Notes To be Added ---- Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes